


it's 4am

by ilikeshipping



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Peter is 16 guys so leave if u don't like it, Sexting, Texting, Tony is woken up but he kinda doesn't mind, Underage Drinking, eventual sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipping/pseuds/ilikeshipping
Summary: Tony receives a drunken text from an unknown number.





	1. 4am.

 

It was quiet for once in Tony's bedroom; there was no stripper or prostitute in his bed with him keeping him company for the night. The blinds were drawn, and he was utterly alone. The birds chirped outside of the windows, and the sun slowly rose in the distance, it was bliss considering Tony had recently found it extremely difficult to sleep. Whether it was meetings that were clouding his mind or algorithms and code that had errors in them, he could never relax.

 

The blissful silence was interrupted by a cell phone lighting up the dark room and a chime. Tony rolled over slowly, slightly pissed off that someone would bother him at this time.

 

_**Unknown** : i dropped my pzziza o nt eh floror im fuckgin pissed_

Usually Tony wouldn’t ever reply to this kind of message, but he was bored and couldn’t really sleep anyway. He slowly typed out a response.

 

_**Tony** : Wow. Rough night, huh?_

 

Within seconds, he got a response;

 

_**Unknown** : im fucking pisSED_

 

_**Tony** : I can tell that you’re pissed._

 

_**Unknown** : no Like,, im really angry_

 

_**Tony** : Drunk too? who is this and how did you get my number?_

_**Unknown** : Everyone calls me penis _

 

Tony was stunned, how did some kid get his personal phone number?

 

_**Unknown** : Did I scare you off mr stark??? _

****

_**Tony** : No, I was just trying to figure out how my number got leaked._

Tony only knew of two ways his number could get out, either happy accidentally let it out to a friend of his or it was was a hack. Tony knew it wasn’t the latter and that it couldn’t be harmless to speak to the person. After all, he’s bored with everyone else.

_**Unknown** : It wasn’t leaked_

_**Tony** : That gives me a little bit of relief then. Still don’t know who you are?_

_**Unknown** : well I got drunk at a party and decided I’d text u because ur really hot and I like you a lot_

_**Tony** : I guess I am irresistable. Don’t blame you for texting me. You want me to have someone send you over a new pizza?_

_It really was just a silly ploy to get the person to send an address. Then it would be easy figuring out who they were from that._

_Unknown: I picked the pixxa back up btw and you could bring ur self over... haven’t seen u in a while_

_**Tony** : wait, we know each other already? _

 

_**Tony** : So I don’t get to find out who has the crush on me? Seems quite unfair. Anyways what the fuck have you been drinking?_

_**Unknown** : uh im sure it was straight vodka shots. I wanted to get really drunk and eat pizza…… do what normal teenagers do, yabh kwnoe?????_

_Tony raised his eyebrows, so it is a teenager. He had a lot of interns and it could easily be any single one of them. They all suck up his ass and try to get attention. It is pretty funny to watch them scramble to decide who was getting him coffee._

_**Tony** : Hm. How’d you get my number?_

_**Unknown** : Begged Happi :::::) like a month ago or smthign_

 

_**Tony** : Well, can I ask that you only contact me for emergencies? I’m a busy guy._

_Tony rolled his eyes at himself, he was busy when he wanted to be._

_**Unknown** : ur not busy right now _

_**Tony** : You woke me up._

_**Unknown** : oh_

_**Unknown** : im sory_

_**Unknown** : Im so soryr mr stark it wont happen again_

****

_**Unknown** : Don’t delte me please!!!!_

_**Tony** : Kid, stop spamming me! I won’t delete your number. Now, you heard what I said. Emergencies only. Okay?_

_**Unknown** : ok_

_**Tony** : Goodnight._

****

_**Unknown** : gnight mr stark <3 _


	2. fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns a little bit more about the anonymous person that’s been texting him.

Tony sipped hastily on his coffee and sped walked to the nearest exit, a driverless car was sat waiting for him at the side of the street, he climbed in and took his phone out. Making important business calls in the back of his own creation, having no one there to eavesdrop was pretty cool.

_2 new messages from Unknown number_

Tony rolled his eyes, whoever this was, they were really wanting some attention. Tony opened the messages.

_**Unknown** : god, I just woke up from what felt like a coma. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that last night. You can delete the number if you’d wish. I won’t bother you again._

_**Unknown** : I’m kinda upset you don’t already have it saved, but I figured I wasn’t important enough lol_

_**Tony** : yeah, you were quite the thing last night, kid. Who’s party had you been at?_

_**Unknown** : a friend from school. No big deal. I won’t be doing it again, it was extremely embarrassing._

Tony rolled his eyes. The fact that the kid went to school didn’t narrow it down any further, most interns were still attending high school and either did their interning after school or during school breaks.

_**Tony** : which school do you go to?_

_Unknown: Midtown high school._

_**Tony** : ah. I see. So are you going to tell me who you are?_

_**Unknown** : I don’t want to be embarrassed for life, so I think I’ll pass on letting you know who I am._

_**Tony** : oh come on, I’m not going to judge._

_**Unknown** : I’d rather not, and if you found out who I was you’d be really disappointed_

Tony frowned, wow. The kid obviously had self esteem issues.

_**Tony:** Okay, so I guess I’m just going to have to keep talking to you to figure out who you are?_

_**Unknown** : I mean, you can try. Doubt you’ll ever figure it out though._

_**Tony** : I’m pretty good at reading people, don’t underestimate me._

_Tony looked at the time at the top of his phone and smiled._

_Tony: shouldn’t you be heading into school?_

_**Unknown:** yeah, I’m already here_

_**Tony:** Well, enjoy your day, kid._

Tony put his phone away in his pocket and looked out the window. There weren’t many things that he couldn’t figure out and he wasn’t going to let this be one of them.

Tony went the whole day without looking at his phone much as he had meeting after meeting. Pepper would give him a death glare from across the room if he even attempted to get his phone out of his pocket.

He got home around 9, ordered in take out and tinkered around with some loose parts that were sitting on his table. His phone buzzed at about 2am.

_**Unknown** : I’m drunk again— well, tipsy I guess, so I’m sorry if you get annoyed at my drunk texts lol_

_**Tony** : it’s entertaining, actually._

_**Tony** : why’d you text me anyway? What’s so good about me?_

_**Unknown** : you’re rlly hot. You’re smart, you mean a lot to me, idk_

_**Tony** : I’m hot? Wow, kid. I’m blushing over here_

_**Unknown** : I already told you I had a crush on you._

_**Tony** : kinda forgot, it was like 4:30 in the morning when you told me_

_**Unknown** : oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oops. I’ve got your attention now, though. Haven’t I?_

_**Tony:** you certainly have. So why’s such a young girl not talking to boys her own age? Am I not a bit old?_

_**Unknown** : oh god._

_**Tony** : what?_

_**Unknown** : I’m not a girl._

_**Tony:** oh_

Tony blinked and stared at his phone. The kid was a boy. He rubbed a hand over his face and let out and exasperated sigh. He shouldn’t be talking to a young boy, but he was so unbelievably curious. He never got to speak to anyone else out-with his business and Pepper, but she kinda came under the “working for me” category.

_**Unknown** : sorry if that’s disappointing. I knew you were straight anyway..._

_**Tony:** well, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve not just had sex with women, I have had sex with guys. I swing both ways._

_Tony gritted his teeth, he shouldn’t be talking about this with a high school boy._

_**Unknown** : so you are bisexual then?_

_**Tony:** I don’t put labels on it, but yeah, I guess so._

_**Unknown** : wow, I never would have thought_

_**Tony** : well, no one really knows me that well, so don’t sweat it_

_**Unknown** : I’m so drunk omggggggggg_

_**Tony** : wow, this is depressing. The teen is drinking and I’m sitting eating take out alone on my couch. I guess I’m going to have to have a beer or something. Catch up._

Tony wonders into the kitchen and into the fridge; he gets a beer and pops open the cap. Usually he’d drink whiskey but he didn’t want to crack out the good stuff until he was really drunk.

_**Unknown** : that’s the spirit_

_**Tony** : so who’s party are you at, kid?_

_**Unknown** : I’m not at a party, I’m in bed. Naked._

_**Tony** : you were drinking alone?_

_**Unknown** : yeah lol pathetic I knowwee_

_**Tony** : wait, what age are you?_

_**Unknown** : if I tell uuuuu you need to promise not to stop tlkjint to me_

Tony rolled his eyes at all the errors.

_**Tony:** c’mon kid, spit it out?_

**Unknown** : 16. Would that be considered a twink?

Tony spat out the beer that was in his mouth and went into a coughing fit. Fuck. He really was a kid. Sixteen years old! Pepper would murder him if she found out he was texting a 16 year old. Hell, if it came out, he’d be over. His company would be over.

_**Tony:** Jesus, kid. I shouldn’t be talking to you_

_**Unknown** : but it’s finee!!!! We aren’t doing anything wrong are we? ;)_

_**Tony** : I suppose not_

_**Unknown** : have you ever sexted before??? ;)_

_Tony: fuck! Kid. Do you want my life to be over? Stop tempting me. Yes, I have._

_**Unknown** : that’s hot. Would you send me a pic of your dick?_

Tony almost threw his phone at the wall. He really was in danger here. He didn’t want to do it, but he was drunk, bored and was really horny. Fuck. He was going straight to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony blinked rapidly, trying to understand the message he just received. It has to be someone playing a practical joke on him. They must be trying to expose him, or get him arrested. He gulped and typed out a message.

_**Tony** : are you trying to get me arrested, kid?_

_**Unknown** : maybe ;)) do handcuffs turn you on??_

_**Tony** : Seriously, who is this? I’m getting annoyed now._

He wasn’t getting annoyed though. He was so desperately intrigued.

_**Unknown** : I told you I wasn’t going to tell you_

_**Tony** : I’ll have this number traced within seconds, enough of your games. Either you tell, or I find out._

_**Tony** huffed and locked his phone. He really couldn’t figure out who it was, since there was no way of tracing a blocked ID. He noted down that he’d try to fix that problem in the future, it could come in handy._

_**Unknown** : Am I making you frustrated Mr Stark?_

_**Tony** : As a matter of fact, you are._

_**Unknown** : What are you going to do to me, sir?_

Tony’s dick perked up at that, he cursed his libido and tried to will himself to think of anything else but fucking this little twink from behind.

_**Unknown** : I’ll let you do anything, Mr Stark. Anything you want._

_**Unknown** : You can say anything you want, y’know… I won’t remember any of this in the morning. And if I do, I won’t tell anybody._

_Tony: What do you want me to say here, kid? I could get the cells just for replying to these messages._

_**Unknown** : I want you to tell me that you’re going to fuck me so hard that I won’t remember my name_

_**Unknown** : I want you to stroke your dick and think of me :-)(idjns_

Tony bit his lip and started to palm his dick through his jeans. He was going to hell anyway, why the fuck not?

_**Tony** : I’m touching myself, but I don’t know what you look like, so… The whole “think of me” thing isn’t going to work, kid._

_1 Photo Received_

Tony opened it and licked his lips; his gaze fell on a slim frame. The kid was apparently in great shape, but he wasn’t too bulky or anything. He had slender, feminine hands. In the picture, they held his throbbing dick. It wasn’t too big, but an average length and again, pretty slim. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. He really shouldn’t be doing this.

_**Unknown** : Better? ;)_

_**Tony:** Much better. Are you going to show me anything else??_

Tony kept typing out things to say but kept deleting everything. He was stroking his cock now, feverishly, trying to ride out the adrenaline of getting such a naughty little photo. He was an awful person, and this was an appalling situation, but somehow the kid made it seem erotic and sexy. He was obsessed. Tony was on the brink of orgasm when he hit send.

_**Tony** : Are you thinking of me, kid? Tell me what you want me to do to you._

A couple of minutes went by, and Tony was losing it. He had to come; he stroked himself until he came all over his hand and his jeans. He rode his orgasm out until he lay limp on his sofa.

“Where the fuck did he go?” He whispered to the empty room.

“According to my calculations, Sir. It seems the subject might have fallen asleep. After all, it is 3:22 am. It is a school night.” Friday stated, her tone almost mocking. Tony was sure he imagined it though.

“Yeah, whatever” He waved off the AI with a sour face as if it could see her. This new development in his life was starting to give him a headache. In the best kind of way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is I, real life satan. I really love writing this and I thank you for being so kind on one of my first serious fics, lol. Also sorry each chapter is short, I didn't want it to end so soon, ya know? Adding suspense.


	4. Where did you have in mind?

 

Tony yawned and sat up right on the sofa, he cursed himself for falling asleep there, it only made his back worse.

 

“Friday, is there any way of tracking the location of these text messages? Even if we don’t know the host?” Tony called out, fixing his watch onto his wrist.

 

“Morning, sir. It seems that it would not be possible to trace location of an unknown number. Do you require further assistance with this matter?” Friday replied, then there was a beat.

 

Tony always got lost in thought, but this whole situation baffled him. He wished he’d never text back, because all of this was going to get him into a lot of trouble. Jailbait is the only other term for it, he thought. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop fussing over this until he knew more about who it was, perhaps there was some way to persuade the kid.

 

“What is the probability that this person will want to video call?” Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted the question answered or not, however he asked anyways.

 

“Slim to none, Sir. Based on recent calculations from previous conversations, this person does not want to be found out.”

 

Tony cursed the whole situation. This kid was making him a little crazy, but he did have a job, a life and projects he should be working on. He decided that he’d try not to text back. After all it wouldn’t end well…

 

*

 

“Sir, your 4 o’clock is here. Shall I let him know your whereabouts?” Friday chimed.

 

“Yeah—” he mumbled whilst holding a screwdriver in his mouth. He pulled it out and sat it down, he admired his work.

 

“Send him down.” Tony said as he finished up writing a text message.

 

**_Tony:_ ** _Did I scare you off last night?_

**_Tony:_ ** _Want to meet up tonight?_

 

Tony stood up and brushed himself down, he was in suit pants and had a vest on. He didn’t really care about his looks when meeting with clients he was close too, they didn’t really mind either.

 

The door clicked open and Tony looked up.

 

“Mr Parker, long time no see.” He held out his hand and Peter just stared at him with a bewildered look on his face. A ‘ding’ noise flooded the room and Tony’s heart soared, if it was his phone, it must mean the boy messaged him back. He filed it to the back of his mind and focussed on Peter.

Peter pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at it. Tony couldn’t place what the kid could have been making the disgruntled face at, but he chose to ignore it. Peter didn’t reply to the message and instead put the phone back in his pocket.

 

“Yeah it’s been a while, sir.” He smiled bashfully, and Tony soaked it in. He hadn’t seen the kid in months, he had grown up a bit, since the whole ferry thing went down.

 

“Too long, how have you been? I used to hear about the nonsense you got up to weekly, but Happy doesn’t seem to report much anymore. Have we taken a break from Spidey?” Tony questioned, falling down onto the sofa. He looked up at Peter who stayed standing, he looked really nervous.

 

“Uh- Well, I got a job. N-not that Spiderman wasn’t, because he is--was—” Peter stuttered.

 

“Kid, for the love of God, sit down. Your anxiety is giving me anxiety.” Tony rolled his eyes and finally Peter sat down across from him on the love seat.

 

“So where are you working? Also, if this is about money, you know I can help you out with all that—”

 

“N-no, sir. It isn’t about the money, my Aunt just wants me to be a normal kid, really. Wants me to start earning money and being an adult.” Peter said, toying with a loose thread on his jeans.

 

“As for Spiderman, well… There’s not much happening as of right now, so the hardware store is perfect, really.”

 

“Well, I’m glad that’s working out for you.” Tony said politely. He didn’t really know what to talk about with the kid, it was only a check up meeting that is scheduled every 3 months. Tony drummed his fingers on his leg.

 

“How’s life, Peter? Found a girlfriend? Or are you and that kid Ted still playing with legos?”

 

Peter laughed a little and looked slightly more comfortable and now that he was comfortable, Tony could be too.

 

“Nah, I’m still friends with Ned, he’s great. Bad influence at times surprisingly, but great nonetheless. No girlfriend, either. Not the time I suppose.”

 

“There’s never a good time, kid. You only live once.”

 

“I suppose so. I mean—what about you Mr Stark? How have you been?” Peter asked, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

 

Tony shrugged.

 

“Meh, I’ve been okay, just working a lot. Trying to find a suitable distraction, you know… However, apart from that I’m good.” Tony smiled at Peter.

 

Tony abruptly stopped smiling and stood up and held out his hand again.

 

“Well, Peter, it was great checking in on you. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to contact me, whether it’s about the suit or anything in general—actually, wait only if it regards the suit. I’m not your secret keeper… Oh and, tell your aunt I’m asking for her.” Tony trailed off, a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“Will do, Mr Stark. Have a great day, sir.” Peter firmly shook his hand and left the room.

 

 

Tony’s phoned made a chime sound and he almost jumped straight out of his skin, it was the kid. Tony let out a sigh of relief, he was still extremely nervous though.

 

**_Unknown_ ** _: I don’t know why I’m agreeing to this… Where did you have in mind?_

**_Tony:_ ** _Meet me at the coffee shop across the road from Stark Tower. 9pm._

Tony got extremely giddy at the thought of possibly meeting this kid. He wasn’t meeting for anything else other than to know who it was, only that. He wasn’t going to give into the jailbait no matter how long it had been since he last got laid.


	5. Empty coffee shops.

Tony managed to get there 10 minutes early, and it was literally the longest 10 minutes of his life. He sat in the almost empty coffee shop with another couple. The shop owner kept ogling at him, he understood though. Famous billionaire sitting on his own at a coffee shop, at 9pm on a Monday? Pathetic. Tony bounced his leg nervously and bit his nails. He’d look at his phone every so often, just to make sure that whoever it was hadn’t cancelled and he didn’t look like a fool.

Hell, he already looked like a fool, he had shown up. So many things could go wrong tonight, someone could literally be catfishing him, he could be getting set up by some hot shot journalist, and his pathetic story would be front page of every News Paper and outlet in the city. He shivered at the thought; “Tony Stark meets underage boy for sex?”

He hadn’t bothered buying coffee, if he even dared to drink it, he’d probably throw it all back up. Tony rolled his eyes at himself and then looked down at his watch. 9pm on the dot. A small ‘ding’ sounded from the door.

Tony gulped and braced himself for the truth he was about to witness, the person he’d been talking to for the last couple of days. The anonymous person he’d been secretly obsessing over at his desk, in meetings or even in bed at night when he lay awake touching himself.

He stood up before he took a look at who he’d been texting, he fixed his suit jacket and finally looked up, his hands shaking. Baggy jeans, short curly hair and a geeky tee. Tony cursed to himself under his breath. Fuck. Peter Parker was the one that was messaging him.

He was just a kid, he had so much in front of him. Tony knew that he shouldn’t be the one to take this kid’s innocence and use him for his own gain. It would be selfish and wrong, completely wrong. Peter was a good kid, he was so pure. He still cared about the world, had aspirations, wanted to help save everyone from everything. How could Tony selfishly come into his life and destroy that over a silly little crush? How could Peter be so twisted and want to meet him like this?

He wanted to understand how a smart, good looking 16-year-old kid could have taken an interest in a 48-year-old man, god, he was completely fucked. In what world was that okay? Despite everything that was happening Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the kid’s lips. Cherry red and plump with youth and innocence. This couldn’t go on. He had to stop this before it became a whole fucking lawsuit.

He finally looked at the rest of Peter’s face; there was nervousness etched into it, he looked as if he was setting himself up for something, but Tony couldn’t figure out what it was. Tony bit his tongue as Peter walked toward the table he was stood at.

“Hey, Mr Star—”

“No. This cannot happen.” Tony immediately said, his fear taking control of his whole body.

This could threaten the Avengers, his job, his whole life. All of that for some kid that wore a spandex suit sometimes? Hell, he never would have guessed Peter Parker. Fuck, the kid had sent him pictures of his dick. This was well past the point of normalcy, and it had to be brought to an end, no matter how much he wanted to explore his body and this whole situation.

“Wha—” Peter started but was cut off before he could even finish what he was going to say.

“Keep the suit kid, lose my damn number and don’t contact me again,” Tony said, his eyes not reaching Peter’s. Fuck, that hurt him big time.

He quickly walked past Peter and headed straight for the door. He didn’t want to look back because he knew it would kill him, he liked working with the kid, he could see so much of himself in Peter. He glanced back and saw Peter looking at him with an extremely shocked expression, he could definitely detect hurt there too. Tony let go of the breath he had been holding in and pushed the door open.

The ‘ding’ sounded so loud in the suffocating silence in that coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew I apologise for this monstrosity. I'm still trying to get better at writing and this is essentially my practice. Sorry its short guys, I've got a lot going on now. You can definitely look forward to further chapters though, this story is gonna get much better!!! Thanks for reading and commenting too, it makes my day guys.


	6. A package.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper really hates Tony sometimes and Tony really hates Pepper too, but she really is the best CEO...

 

 

"Sir, Mrs Potts is here for her meeting. May I suggest you open the blinds?" Friday chimed in, patiently. The poor AI had been so patient with Tony's constant sulking, he'd been laying in his bed for days, dreaming about what could have been. The soft feeling of Peter's young skin under the tips of his fingers, his endless curly hair. Tony thought about the way Peter's lips softly turned up when he smiled, his cheeks permanently rosy from being in the sun. Tony huffed and crossed his arms over his eyes.

"Reschedule it for tomorrow afternoon please, fri—"

"You are not rescheduling this, Tony! That's the fourth time you have rescheduled in a week!"

Ah, so she let herself into the penthouse and into his bedroom. Great. Just what he needed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your room smells so bad, ugh—" She paused to open up the blinds. She turned around to look at Tony lying in bed, sprawled out over the California king size mattress.

"Did someone die in here?" Pepper asked, her hand sitting just under her nose and an unpleasant look on her face.

"No, but my soul died" Tony mumbled, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tony? Get the fucking pillow out of your face or so help me god, I will come over there and drag you out of that shitty little bed." She was stern now, he grumbled, she sounded just like his mother.

He threw the pillow off of his head, sat up and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"What can I do for my CEO then?" Tony asked.

"You've rescheduled four of my IMPORTANT meetings, Tony. It's not acceptable. Two was okay, but that was only because Happy informed me you were ill. This isn't an illness, you asshole, its laziness! What is wrong with you?"

"Long story, boring really, now if you could just lea—"

"You have ten minutes to get ready and meet me in the living area. If you aren't there, I'm quitting." Pepper said, the latter half of her sentence seemed to trail off.

She walked out abruptly before Tony could fit in another snide comment. He hopped out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and almost crumbled right there and then. He looked like he hadn't shaved in about 3 weeks, his eyes had large, unhealthy looking dark circles and his face was all gaunt. He thought about it and decided that was what someone who hadn't left their bed in a week would look like and got on with it.

He quickly brushed his teeth and gargled mouthwash, hissing when it hit the part of his lip he'd been biting nervously ever since the night in the coffee house. His eyes watered as he spat it out into the sink. He looked up at himself in the mirror again and used his hand to wipe the mouthwash from the side of his lips, he then sighed heavily.

How did he let himself get like this over a kid? It was just a couple of text messages that were fun at the time. He was just feeling extreme guilt since he had seen Peter standing there, 5'10, in all of his teenaged glory. He cared so much about the kid, not that he'd let anyone know that and since taking him under his wing, he has had a total soft spot for him. Tony turned on the tap and splashed water onto his face, letting it soak, he hadn't touched soap in roughly a week. He really was a mess.

He wouldn't let Peter get into trouble or hurt in any way, and he knew that he would just be the one to hurt him in any possible outcome of them. He had already upset him though, he already had played the bad guy. Or maybe he is the bad guy?

He quickly shoved on some jeans and a plain grey tee and made his way out to Pepper who was standing in his living room, on the phone.

He ignored her standing there and went over to his drink cabinet to pour himself a whiskey.

"Sorry would you excuse me a min—TONY, PUT THAT DOWN, I SWEAR TO—Hi, yes, ma'am, I'm still here…" Pepper gave him a glare and went back to walking around his living room.

He poured the glass anyway… To hell with what she thought, he did whatever he wanted, he was an adult, he didn't need a damn babysitter. He fell down onto the couch and turned on the TV, the news came on, nothing exciting to listen to. So he just zoned out and waited for Pepper to give him some attention.

"I told you not to pour that." She finally said, standing opposite him with her arms crossed.

Tony ignored what she said and looked her up and down.

"New pantsuit? Was that a gift from me?" He asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Actually—yes… You bought it for me, for my birthday…" She smiled a little, probably remembering that night.

"Listen, I'm not here to talk about what I'm wearing, Tony. We have a few problems, and if I'm honest, since you've been so spaced out the past week, I don't think you even know whats going on anymore." She took out her folder and started listing off the problems. Tony rolled his eyes and took a swig of his whiskey.

"Numbers have been down for a while now, and we are down on staff in marketing, so you'll need to help me with that, and also, Mr Parker has quit his—I'm quoting from your log here-, his "Internship"… Which I'm assuming was the kid who accompanied you and Happy to Berlin?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Yes. I knew about that development." Tony simply stated, taking another sip from his glass.

"He didn't give notice or any reasoning, although he stopped by and left a package for you—I mean, it was addressed to you, so you might want to have a look at that." She said, making a note down in her diary.

Tony perked up at the mention of a package. What had the kid left for him?

"Well, Tony. This isn't exactly good, is it? This kid could go about telling other kids about what he saw here. Worse, he could have stolen files, even corrupted data on the system if he really is as smart as you say he is…" Pepper listed off.

Tony interrupted her.

"Listen, Pepper. He's a good kid, he wouldn't tell anyone about his business here or with me—"

"Tony did you get the kid sign non-disclosure agreements?" Pepper asked. She looked at him with an almost annoyed expression.

"No, not that I remember," Tony replied, he didn't ever think about it at the time he reached out to Peter and his aunt. The word "kid" coming from Pepper's mouth in reference to Peter made him feel physically ill.

"Are you out of your mind? You didn't get a 15-year-old kid to sign—"

"He's 16," Tony shouted back.

"Fine, a fucking 16-year-old to sign a disclosure agreement? You are an idiot, Tony. You are constantly putting your own company at risk… I do everything for you, absolutely everything and I get nothing but carelessness from you! It is barbaric, you are running this god damn company into the ground…" As Pepper screamed in front of him, he caught sight of the TV screen.

"Pepper, get out of the way," Tony said, urgently.

"No, Tony, you better listen to—"

"Shut the fuck up Pepper and get out of the way," Tony yelled at her. He hadn't meant to, but she never listened, so he always felt he had to.

She moved out of the way with an outraged look on her face and then turned to watch what Tony was watching.

"Friday turn the television up, please."

"Yes, sir," Friday replied and turned the TV up.

It was the kid, he was on the news. Building fire at the Rockefeller centre. Tony cursed.

"The local superhero Spiderman has jumped in to help the victims of the blaze today and is working tirelessly to get them out one by one..." A news reporter stated.

"Pepper, what was in the package Peter left for me?" He looked away from the news to Pepper who was standing wide-eyed, looking at the blaze on TV.

She turned to face Tony who was now standing by the couch watching the screen.

"Uh, I didn't open it because it—" She trailed off.

"Pepper I KNOW you open all of my mail, what the fuck was in the package?"

"The suit Tony... It was his suit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh LORD. Okay, this just started to pick up and I'm really enjoying writing it now. It was hard to get into the swing of writing Tony's character but I'm slowly but surely getting the hang of it. Hope you guys like this little chapter. A bit of pepper in there!! (I love her so much wow)
> 
> I hope you guys are having a great day and I appreciate all the kudos and comments. You are all the best.

**Author's Note:**

> hello my fellow sinners, it is I!! (you don't even know who I am but hey lol) I wrote this when I was kind of tipsy and ive been so nervous to post it, but I really like these types of fics and haven't stumbled upon one in the starker fandom... So here we are!!!


End file.
